


Lost Light (Book 1- Legends of Minecraftia Series)

by Spacezii



Series: Legends of Minecraftia Series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Team Crafted
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Gen, Hybrids, Magic, Minecraft, Mutant Powers, Redstone (Minecraft), The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacezii/pseuds/Spacezii
Summary: In the land of Gardenen, there is a prophecy...One will be found in a lost landThree will be chosen in the land ofillusionsAn archer will curve hope into the missionA leader will give determination to his followersA prince will be found in the biome without airAn assassin will kill all hopeThe first will perish by the hands of a blinded manA battle between family will curve the way of the futureSince "The Event", sixteen years ago, the former land of Riftholde has been left in darkness. Ruled by an evil god who will do anything to get his way, all forms of light in the land has been lost to time.  Many of the lands residents have lost hope, believing their light will never return and the Prophecy of the Lost Team will never be fulfilled.But, when a lost demigod prince returns to the land with new and old friends, he must take on the prophecy, find the members of the team and together, restore the light to the kingdoms, before it is lost forever.
Relationships: Adam Dahlberg/Tyler "Ty" Warren Ellis, Brice | GoldSolace/Harvey | SetoSorcerer, Jerome Aceti/Mitch Hughes
Series: Legends of Minecraftia Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878943
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue- The Fall of A King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am Spacezii. I am a nerdy college animation student and story writer that loves making elaborate universes, as well as (hopefully) great stories for others to read and enjoy.  
> This story series is originally from Wattpad, but since their most recent updates, I no longer feel at home on that site, as it now feels more like a business site than a creative site.  
> I hope you can enjoy my stories, including this on that is being transferred over and being corrected in the process.  
> Thankyou.

"ALYSSA THIS WAY!!!", The King screamed through the chaos of battle.

He could hear the yells of his army men dying or falling down.Through the smoke and chaos a young lady appeared, wearing a purple dress that bore golden flower designs. The designs seemed to fade in the smoke. In her arms, was a wrapped blanket, that she was shielding from the chaos of war.Getting to her husband, he rushed her along, to avoid the mobs around them and the weapons flying past their heads.

"Alan we have to get to the shipping station! To put the baby in safe hands. ITS THE ONLY WAY!!!", the woman yelled, pure fear gracing her young face.

Alan pondered this. Everyone had evacuated the city except the kingdom sorcerer and his son. It would be risky, since the tower was on the westward hill and was vulnerable to explosions, as well as it's surroundings bearing little defense. But, it had to be done. There was no other way. They must keep his son safe.

"Agreed!!COME ON!!!",he said turning to his wife, only to turn around and be met by a bright white pair of lights. Taking a double take, he realized they were bright white eyes.

" _ **Hello, Little Brother...**_ "

In a sudden swift movement, Alan was punched back about 50 feet, slamming into a tree. Recovering from the attack, his terrified wife yelled his name. As he recovered and snapped out of his daze, he got up with a grunt, running over to his wife and shielding her, taking out his golden enchanted sword.

"Heron. Leave my wife and child alone!!! She has done nothing to anger you!!!"

" _ **Who said she had angered me you idiot, I just want to say 'hello' to my new nephew** **..**_ **.** "

Alyssa's eyes widened as she stepped back in fear, holding the blanket in her arms right to her chest. As Heron moved closer with a grin, Alan put the blade of his sword up to his younger brothers' neck in defense.

"This is between Notch, you and me Heron. Not my wife and child. You have destroyed the land of Auris, killed thousands, and have enslaved my people! I order you to call off this battle with your henchman army at once!!!"

Heron laughed loudly, his voice seeming to echo throughout the landscape, causing the hairs on Alan's neck to stand up.

" _ **Who are you telling me to take orders from you?! And putting up a sword to the King of the Nether? Please, Alan you wouldn't be able to hurt a fly in this time. Remember you gave up your powers when you married that peasant.**_ "Heron stated gesturing at his wife. Alyssa took a step back behind her husband and brung her baby closer to her chest.

"How **dare** you!! At least I have respect for mortals, brother!"

" _ **Respect for mortals makes you weak!!Now I just would like to see my new nephew...**_ "

Alyssa stood silent and Alan didn't budge his sword blade from his brothers neck, as the evil god attempted to come closer. Heron frowned and furrowed his brows in anger as his eyes glowed brightly.

" _ **Fine, you want to do this the hard way. But remember this, nothing can change the prophecy, Alan. Not even Notch. It will be a matter of time before he meets me and we take this world for us and rebuild it. But for now....**_ "

Heron thrusted his hand out towards the couple and Alan's arm twisted to the wrong direction, breaking. He yelled in pain, being punched back, Alyssa watching in horror started to get ready for a battle, taking out her stone sword and holding her child.

"ALYSSA!!! GO!!! GET TO HAROLD'S TOWER !!!", Alan yelled at his wife.

  
Alan blocked a punch from Heron with his shield and threw a blue circular device to his wife. Catching it and pressed a button on it, causing it to glow and pulse in her hand, distorting the air around her.

Heron noticed, snapping his smaller brothers neck in the process and flying over to the woman at full speed. Alyssa threw the device on the ground and at the last second disappeared, as Heron grabbed the hair pin in her hair. Then, she and his nephew were gone.

Looking at his dead and lifeless brother angrily feet away and tightening his fists, he yelled in anger, lightning flashing in the dark, war painted sky.

~


	2. The Cabin in The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a boy strays from the beaten path and discovers something...quite mysterious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am Spacezii. I am a nerdy college animation student and story writer that loves making elaborate universes, as well as (hopefully) great stories for others to read and enjoy.  
> This story series is originally from Wattpad, but since their most recent updates, I no longer feel at home on that site, as it now feels more like a business site than a creative site.  
> I hope you can enjoy my stories, including this on that is being transferred over and being corrected in the process.  
> Thankyou.

"ADAM!!!"

"ADAM COME BACK!!!YOUR GOING TO FAR!!!"

The golden eyed boy kept running farther into the woods, dirt and grime caking his face. The voice of his best friend getting farther and more distant.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!!", he said, glee in his voice as he ran deeper into the forest.

After a couple more minutes of running, Adam stopped. It was silent. The wind blew in the trees and the dark sky made the surroundings eerie. But, the green eyed boy began to laugh again and run into a clearing, not caring about the darkness circling around him.

He was finally free. No more rules could hold him down. No boundaries. He could do whatever he wanted.

Starting to hum nonsense, he noticed that there was something glowing in the field of grass. The glow shined down on an old rusted cabin. The wind halted. Suddenly he was nervous. What power so great could stop the wind?

A unknown force made him tilt his head down to the ground. Noticing there were golden flowers growing on to the ground leading to the cabin, he forgot his fears, and began to follow the trail of flowers.

______

Opening the door wide, Adam coughed at the dust and old smell of the cabin flying into the air.

Beginning to walk around the broken floor carefully, he noticed an old workbench, toolbox, metal parts of unknown robotics lying around, and art supplies like pencils and markers. He walked to the work desk, realizing there were papers and blueprints all over the room, as well as dusty pictures of a family.

Picking up the photograph, he noted the man was hairy, most likely of the Baccan species that had been wiped out during the Great War, as he learned in school. The woman was human, but with wide green eyes and pale skin. Then there were two boys, one whom looked just like the father, hairy and all, but with his mother's eyes. The other boy was human, but didn't look like he belonged with any of them.

Instead of the green eyes or hairy fur, or pale complexion, he was tan and had bright yellow eyes, almost like the sun. He was skinny, while the rest of his family were moderately plump. And he wore a golden dog tag around his neck. It made the golden eyed boy wonder if he was even part of the family at all.

Beginning to put the photo down, a small peace of paper fell from the back of the photo. Picking it up from the floor, he realized the faded ink was information to a type of robot, Budzer- B, as it read on the paper. It also held several directions of how to turn it on.

Curiously looking around, he found the robot in the corner of the room and began to dust off the dirt and grime with his shirt. The robot bore a large red eye and several screws around it. Looking at the instructions, he saw that he needed to look for a latch, in which would have in it the on and off buttons to activate it. Turning the robot around, he saw the latch and unscrewed it with a random screwdriver in the toolbox beside him.

He looked at the paper again in search for a blue button. Finding it on the robot, he pressed it. Nothing happened.

Pouting, he got up and realized that nothing would probably happen, the thing was rusty and old. He put the paper on the desk, grabbed the photograph, put it in his pocket and began to leave.

Then, a loud whirring noise emitted from behind him. He yelped. Turning around, he saw it was the robot he had been trying to fix moments ago. It had a light blue eye and it was now.....levitating? Two long robotic skinny metal arms hung from it's sides, its body a metallic white egg shape and with a green propeller on the top of his head.

"Hello! I am Budzer-B! How can I be of assistance Sire?", it said, happiness in his accented voice.

Adam looked around confused. He smiled.

"Sire? I'm not a Prince? I'm Adam!", he said, giggling, "And I don't think Gizmo 2-A is a very nice name for a cute robot like you!"

"But, aren't you-?", the robot began, but then stopped.

The robot was suddenly quiet, slightly tilting his head as if confused. Adam though, barely noticed, looking for something to name the robot. The robot blinked and was cheerful again as Adam bounced happily.

"That is fine Sir. Adam. I have been programmed to like this name. There is no need to-"

"How about Budder?!"

"Butter? Your naming me after food?"

"No silly! I call the crystal -" He twitched, "G-gold....Budder!!!"

"May I ask why? And I'm pretty sure that is a mineral-"

"Because it's unique!!"

"And why is that?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions? Don't you Budder?

"I'm sorry if I do Sir. Adam If it is a personal question, I will put in my programming a reminder that it is-"

Adam's face contorted into remembrance.

"N-No it's okay. It's just....I don't know why I call it that. I have ever since I was adopted."

The robot looked over him in silence, as if processing the statement.

"Ahh, okay! Then, I will accept that as my new name!"

More silence. Then, suddenly Budder seemed to tense, his red eye growing smaller.

"I sense an evil presence in the surrounding area. I think it would be best if we were to get away from here as fast as possible."

Adam looked up, a trace of knowing in his eyes. It vanished just as suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

The robot looked out of the window uncomfortably. Adam looked too, but he didn't see anything of interest. The robot turned back to his friend.

"Sir.Adam. Just trust me on this."

Adam looked at him in confusion.

"Okay. Why do you keep calling me that?", Adam asked as they went towards the door, him putting his small hand on the doorknob. The robot, still upset about something unknown, looked at Adam in silence for a moment, then spoke.

"It is just...part of my programming is all..."

Adam looked at him, not entirely sure, but then smiled and opened the door.

"Fine then! I AM NOW SIR. ADAM OF THE BUDDER WOODS!!!", he yelled in confidence, walking a bit in front of Budder.

Budder in the meantime, looked back towards the tree line and the cabin and suddenly the cabin disappeared in a white mist, as if it had never been there. The robot, frightened stood still, really for any sort of attacker. Then, he was snapped out of his trance by a new voice.

"ADAM!"

The robot whipped around and got ready to attack the new person, but stopped when he realized it was another boy. This one was taller then Adam, paler and had long redish-brown hair. The tall boy hugged the smaller tan one.

"DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!"

Adam smiled and looked behind him towards Budder.

"It's okay, I found a new friend!"

The taller boy looked up and Budder froze again. T-They couldn't be...? I-It couldn't be!?

The boys walked over to him. As Budder got a closer look at the new boy, he realized if he had a stomach, it would've dropped. Those deep red eyes were unmistakable.

"Ty, this is Budder! I found him in the cabin over there-!"

Adam pointed to where the cabin used to be a few minutes before, but it was no longer there.

"W-Wait w-where did it... go?", Adam said confused. 

Ty, looked over Budder in suspicion, but smiled calmly afterwards. He seemed to be a lot calmer then his friend Adam. Ty shrugged.

"Really Cool. Wanna get back to camp?"

Adam eyes brightened, and suddenly he whipped his head to Ty, forgetting about the cabin.

"YOU BET! RACE YOU!", Adam said as he ran ahead.

"HEY! That's cheating! Wait!" Ty said running after his friend.

The boys ran off, as Budder looked into the trees behind them one last time. 

Unbeknownst to them all, there was some one watching their every move, smiling in the darkness... 


	3. The Foreshadowing of the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> In this chapter, Adam comes into contact with an old friend and makes a new one along the way.

"WATCH IT IDIOT!"

Someone said as Adam was thrown onto the floor, books spilling on the floor. The kids in the hallway laughed as the robot, Budder dipped down to help his owner pic them up.

Adam tried to pick up the last book, but his hand was stepped on hard, making him yell in pain. He looked up and was met with the face of his childhood friend Tyler.

Ty or Tyler had been friends with Adam ever since he could remember. Well, until last year in 10th grade; He had gone away for a trip over the summer and came back acting... different. Then, he slowly started to tease and then bully Adam, gaining the trust of the popular kids in school, who had all turned on him.

"Ty....", Adam said softly.

Suddenly, a blow of a fist hit his face, sending him back onto the floor with his books scattered.

"Never call me that again....loser", he said as he turned and left without saying another word as the kids in the hallway laughed, echoes ringing in Adam's head.

Gathering all his books with Budder silently, he began to head to his locker.

\-------------------

After lunch, he had Astronomy with Mr. Universe. 

Jason True Universe was the youngest teacher graduate in all of Minecraftia, purely because he was a true genius. From rumors floating around the school, he had heard he was only 21 years old.

Opening his notebook, he looked to his right side. The seat had been empty since Ty had switched classes to avoid Adam all together. It was like that in every class. Silent. Lonely. It hurt. Adam closed his eyes, silently thinking about what, if anything, he had done wrong to his friend. Nothing came to mind.

"Adam?", a calm voice called.

Jumping out of his thoughts, he realized the whole class was staring at him. Mr. Universe cleared his throat as Adam looked up at the time. Had he really been in his thoughts for half the class?!

"Adam, I had asked you if you had your textbook, do you?", Mr. Universe said questionably.

Adam fumbled on his words, grabbing the pieces of paper on his desk to find his textbook. 

"I-I didn't -I-I mean I d-did sir!!" He said holding up the textbook. Several papers and a pencil fell out of it, landing on the floor of the aisle beside him, as Adam's face turned a bright red. The people surrounding him laughed.

"Okay, open to page sixty seven, do the reading on Black Holes, and answer the questions accordingly. Thank You", Jason said putting his hands behind his back and turning to his computer

Adam started to read the textbook, when something hit the back of his head and looking behind him on the floor he saw a paper plane that said "open me". Opening it, he saw " ** _loser_ " **written on the lined paper. Slightly annoyed, Adam got up and threw it in the trash can, gaining giggles from some of the classmates as he walked past. Jason was watching from the front of the class the whole time, pity in his expression, his blue eyes dulling as he turned around towards the board. Turning to his desk he addressed the humiliated student.

"Adam, see me after class,"Mr. Universe said, sternly.

The laughs from the other students gained volume as Adam sulked in his chair.

"And unless you want to join him", the professor addressed firmly to the other students, "then keep quiet.

The class was suddenly silent.

_____________

"I'm really sorry Mr.Universe. I-I didn't-",Adam started, but was interrupted 

Jason turned around from erasing the whiteboard, confusion on his face.

"What is there to be sorry for?", he asked.

"For daydreaming and the note and-"

"But that wasn't you, was it?",Mr.Universe said with a slight smirk.

"N-No?" Adam said, shrinking a little in his position.

"Then why are you apologizing?"

"B-Because....I-I don't know....", Adam stuttered nervously, looking to the side.

Jason laughed warmly.

"Exactly. Adam I just wanted you to know, if you ever need help with anything, you can come to me when ever you please or need to. That is all".

"R-Really?"

"Yep. Bullying is unacceptable and I might be pretty new here, but I see you have some trouble with that. I just wanted to let you know, that you can consider me a friend, is all", He said gathering his laptop and papers, then turning to leave the classroom.

"O-Oh" Adam said, watching him begin to leave.

"Oh and by the way, nice robot you got there," Jason said as his opened the classroom door.

Adam looked to his side to see Budder floating in the air. He yelped.

"AHH!! Why are we yelling Sir Adam?" Budder said, his tone of voice raised in alarm.

"When did you get out of my locker? You know you're not supposed to be on school grounds!!! I could get in trouble-"Adam said, looking around for his teacher.He was stunned. Mr.Universe had vanished.

"Where did he go?, Adam asked quietly.

"Who?"

"Jason, my teacher for Astronomy."

"Oh he walked out when you weren't looking Sir Adam. Are we going home now, or are you going to head to your locker?"

"Oh right. Yeah, I just have to get a few things and then we'll be on our way home."

" Yes. Indeed, Sir Adam."

And they walked out the classroom to freedom.

___________

"I spy with my little eye something....GREEN!!"

A little girl with brown haired pigtails and a yellow raincoat bounced around the park, looking for an item that was green. Her name was Alex, and was Adam's four year old foster sister.

As per usual, he had to watch her until four o' clock, since that is when his foster mother and father came home. They were very loving parents who always tried to do the best they could for two kids, but worked long hours and took as many shifts as they could to take care of the ones they loved.

"It's the trees isn't it."

Adam laughed.

"That's the fifth time in a row, STOP CHEATING!!", Alex said, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance. It was supposed to be menacing, but it was ultimately just adorable. 

"Okay, Okay sorry." Adam said out of breath from laughing. "I spy with my little eye something -

A loud boom came from overhead, signifying their playtime was over. Alex ran over to Adam frightened.

"Okay, can we go home now?!"

Adam put on a sly smile. He got up fast and Alex stepped back in slight alarm. Her older brother looked up, and with a confident expression on his face, he raised his fists up to the sky.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF NO THUNDER!!! I'M NOT AFRAID OF NO LIGHTNING!!!"

The wind began to pick up and more crashes and booms followed. Adam shrunk a bit and walked over, pushing Alex to walk gently. Alex giggled, seeing her older brother obviously frightened.

"O-Okay lets go home."

_______

That night was one of the worst nights of Adam's life. Nightmares scampered across his brain, continuously waking him in a cold sweat. But the last one was by far the worst.

Darkness surrounded him. Reaching out his hand, he realized it was similar to a black mist.

**_"Sky......"_ **

"WHO'S THERE?!", Adam yelled startled.

" ** _You must not know who yet but you and me will meet very soon. Very soon..."_**

Suddenly, he was being sucked into what looked like a drain, him yelling and screaming, trying to hold onto the edge. An amulet, the colors messing with his vision, purple and golden. Then eight more items, being swept from his vision before he could really look at them. A hand engulfed in purple flames. Then, the two glowing bright lights and the laughter coming towards him.

He sat up yelling. Then, realizing where he was, in a cold sweat he began breathing heavily in and out. His heart pounded in his chest as he gripped into it with his hand. There was a knock on his door. Still trying to catch his breath he muttered and answer.

"....come i-in"

When he saw his mothers aged face poke through the door, Adam inwardly felt immediately better.

His foster mother had beautiful dark chestnut colored hair, the tips red from a previous dye job. Her eyes were blue, like Alex's and unlike Adam's which were golden. Even though she had just turned 40 the previous week, her skin showed no signs of age. And she was slim and beautifully curved. Her personality was as warm as when she made chocolate chip cookies around Christmas Time. But, even she agreed that she wasn't as beautiful as his real mother, which he highly doubted.

"Is everything okay Adam? I heard a yell," she said worriedly.

He didn't know...Was everything okay?

"Yeah, it just a nightmare....."

Suddenly, Ms.Dalh's face seemed to grow 10 years older.

"A nightmare, what was it about? Do you remember ?", she asked, her brows furrowing.

Adam looked down trying not to say anything. He didn't want to worry his mother any more than she looked. It was probably just a dumb dream anyway. The result of too many hours of watching scary shows before bed.

"N-No but I'm fine now...."

For a moment, his mother hesitated, but nodded.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Have a goodnight sweetheart."

"Night."

The door closed slowly and finally shut. Laying down in his bed, he looked over to to Budder charging on his school desk. 

"Who the heck is Sky? And t-that voice....why does it feel so, familiar...?" he said in wonder.

His eyes closed, leading him into a deep dreamless sleep. But, somewhere in the household, someone wondered if they could protect him anymore, even if it was for such little time.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am Spacezii. I am a nerdy college animation student and story writer that loves making elaborate universes, as well as (hopefully) great stories for others to read and enjoy.  
> This story series is originally from Wattpad, but since their most recent updates, I no longer feel at home on that site, as it now feels more like a business site than a creative site.  
> I hope you can enjoy my stories, including this on that is being transferred over and being corrected in the process.  
> Thankyou.


	4. The New Kid Who Saved Him From The Sidewalk

Adam woke up to his sister Alex singing, since the walls were so thin. Then, Alex began running down the hallways loudly. Of course...she didn't have school, it was Saturday.

He looked over to his alarm clock and stared at it.

**10:20 am**

Staring at it, his eyes began to slowly close again. Then, something in his mind suddenly clicked.

He cursed loudly, sitting up and nearly tripping over his robot, who was sleeping on the floor, as he tried to run to his closet.

"Dammit!!! I'm late, I'm late I'm late....." he muttered in a panic.

Opening his closet, he grabbed the first shirt and pants he found, beginning to get undressed from his PJ's into his clothing. He had almost forgotten that on Saturdays, he had tutoring in school for his lack of doing good in Trigonometry. Well, since last month anyway. After throwing on what ever he could find, he ran downstairs, went into the refrigerator and grabbed some bread and butter, his robot, Budder trailing behind him.

" **You know Sir Adam , If you let my programming set up an alarm clock, there would be no need to be rushing for Saturday school all the time-"** , Budder said, rolling his red eyeball to the ceiling in slight annoyance. Adam groaned and pulled him by his already bent antenna's. 

"That's great!!!!Now shut up and come on!!", he said in annoyance.

Adam practically flew around his mother, who was making breakfast. As he passed in a hurry, she let out a shriek as the eggs she was making spilled all over the floor. Instead of yelling at her child like a parent usually would, she smiled and waved, even though it was known Adam wouldn't see it. 

__________

Running down the pavement, he decided that maybe he should get some thing to drink after scarfing down the dry toast his mother had handed him. Adam had left the house without his shoes, and had to rush back in to avoid getting his socks wet with the puddles of last nights rain shower. At this point, he was more closer to his school than to his house and Budder was in his backpack sleeping, unable to help him make decisions.

Should he be late to school or get a drink? Pondering over this for a few more seconds, he realized he was going to be late no matter what. So he decided to look for a store, even though he barely knew any stores that sold drinks in this neighborhood. Walking at least two blocks, he made it to the start of Emerald Highway District, realizing their was a store underneath it on the next corner. On the banner, in big red letters, it spelt "FOOD, DRINKS, CANDY". Adam smiled, realizing he would no longer have a sore throat all morning like he had thought, beginning to walk across the street. Suddenly, he was felt nervous, instincts stopping him in his tracks, feeling like someone or something, was watching him. Emerald Highway had a history of housing the poor, criminals and homeless underneath. Of course, It hadn't always been like that. Before the "Event", it was a place where fairs, markets and traveling amusement parks would be stationed for a few weekends, then to travel to their next location. His foster mother even had pictures of her as a small child with her mother going to such exciting parks, smiles gracing everyone's faces in the photos, sunset and night sky's above the lights and cheers of joy. But after many jobs, homes and businesses were destroyed by the "Event's" effects, many people stayed here, either orphans or no where else to go. Some times, you could still catch sights of the faded colorful and bright amusement park posters, behind the dark "Wanted" signs and the countless posters put up by the outcasted residents living under the lavish mint green bridge above. It had always been a sad sight for Adam. 

Lost in thought Adam didn't notice someone jump in front of him, and suddenly he was pushed onto the floor. Blinking a few times in surprise, his eyesight clearing, he realized it the people in front of him were the worst gang in the city, known as "The Weirdos". Adam always winced at the name when it came up in conversations, always wondering how in this city someone could really be "weird". "The Weirdo's", as boring as the name sounded, were famous for their abundance of failed robberies, unsuccessful beat downs and other failed crimes around the city.

"OooH, what do we have ere' boys?", The assumed leader said. When he smiled he had a missing tooth, his face was dirty, brown hair messy. The teen wore a gray and red plaid shirt and a gray shirt underneath. His pants were torn and he wore broken bunny slippers. Another boy grabbed Adam's shirt, this one had pink dreads and blue eyes. He wore a pink jacket, white shirt and dirty pink shorts.

"We have 'ere a rich boy Bro", the pink dreaded man said with a mischievous smirk. The last boy sounded sort of goofy and his clothing was also goofy. He seemed to be wearing some sort of gray hybrid cat or squirrel costume. For clothing he just wore a dirty yellow and red scarf. But the most prominent feature was his bright, ruby red eyes. Or maybe they were contacts?

"Y-yea Boss!!", he said with a slight stutter.

The boy with the missing tooth squinted his eyes at Adam, perhaps looking for a sign of fear in his eyes. Suddenly, his glasses were ripped off his face and his golden necklace was being pulled on.

"Yo Boss?! How much do ya think tis' is worth? It looks pur'e golden or'e!!"

The boy with the scarf looked at it in innocent confusion

"...and w-what is that purple stuff in the middle?"

The Leader smiled evilly, rubbing is hands to either attempt to get warmth in the chilly morning air or in attempt to look evil.

"Don' know but it looks worthy enough to get us off the streets. Wadda' say boys?! Is it a keeper?!"The boys nodded in agreement, and the Leader tried to pull the necklace off, but it wouldn't budge. Adam grabbed the amulet trying to get it near his neck again. The amulet was the only thing he was found with when his foster parents adopted him. That and an old pair of glasses that he never wore outside. They were too big and bulky. But, he needed his amulet. It was the only thing he had left from his true family.

"Give it back!!! It's mine!!!It's the only thing I have from my real parents!!!,"Adam yelled, pulling on the amulet. The gang laughed in amusement.

"AWEEE!!! it's the only thing you have from your real parents? ", The pink haired man mocked, "Well it's tha' only thing between us gettin' rich and staying poor, momma's boy!!"

He pulled harder and harder, the amulet coming lose and falling on the floor. They all scrambled to get it, but Adam got to it first. Lying in a fetal position and covering the amulet into his chest, he closed his eyes as the boys above him kicked and hit him harder and harder. Adam prayed that he would get out of this alive. That his mother wouldn't have to hear that her son died walking to school. His father go back to drinking. His sister crying because now she had no one to play with, and her parents were to busy. He clenched his eyes tighter praying and praying to Notch.

Suddenly, it became windy, he heard the loud crackling of thunder and screams. Then, everything was quiet.

Purple wisps flew around the corners of his vision as he opened his eyes. He slowly sat up, dizziness making his head spin as he gripped it, in an attempt to ground himself again, and realized there was a mountain of stone in front of him. He jumped back yelping.

"Mother-!" He yelped, beginning to curse. He then froze, looking around, not knowing what to feel with his surroundings. Standing up, wobbling slightly, he realized he was in a wasteland of some sort. Limp bodies, weapons, dead creatures blood were everywhere. But the most astonishing thing, was the building in front of him. Or was it really a building? No it was a castle. Made of stone and...was that budder ore? But, it looked to be in ruins. "Whoa!", Adam said in amazement. 

Turning around, he realized that there was a small person in front of him now, he was chanting something inaudible, suddenly his eyes averted to Adam and he held a genuine smile on his face. His eyes, glowed a bright violet-pink and the air around him was a filled with purple wisps and symbols he couldn't read. Somehow, he was floating above his chair. His aura was a bright purple-pink, like his eyes. It was calming, but also showed strength and perseverance, it made Adam feel like he was protected and safe. Wait a minute-only gods could see aura's....

"Hello Adam" the boy said, his voice soft and calm. He small boy was closer now, almost in his face. Adam jumped back, startled, as the smaller boy put his hand out to attempt a handshake. Adam didn't put out his hand. The other boy slowly put his own down, his dull expression almost reading Adam like a book. It totally didn't match what Adam assumed the boy's personality was at first glance. Huh...

"U-Um, H-Hi! W-Who are y-you?", Adam said nervously.

"A person obviously. I guess, a magical being. And you...your not so ordinary yourself are you ?"The small boy said circling around the taller one. He scoffed and suddenly stopped, slight amusement in his eyes. He laughed softly, putting his hand to his mouth to cover it and spoke silently, "I mean, duh...

"H-Huh?"

The shorter boy shook his head slightly, cleared his throat and put his hand down. "Never mind. Listen, I'm here to warn you-"

A ringing noise blasted through what was now empty space around them.

"Oh no!!Adam you need to leave now, we'll meet soon I promise! Then, I'll tell you everything-"

Then, the purple eye boy disappeared in a wisp of black smoke, the floor opened up beneath him, and Adam yelled as he fell through the darkness.

\---------

The first thing he saw was a sidewalk. Next, he realized he was tasting it. He yelled in disgust. 

Tongue out and eyes wide, Adam looked in front of him, he was now at his school's empty front entrance, looking like a complete dolt. Remembering the previous events before he blacked out, his hand frantically raced to his chest, looking for his amulet and quickly holding it to his face for reassurance. He sighed in relief....it was safe.

But how did he escape the gang? Looking at the amulet, he stared at it with confusion. The once vibrant purple of it's glow, had turned into a pale purple, or lilac color. Those idiots must've done something to his precious amulet, before they dropped him off here. He would get those guys back one day.....

"Excuse me?", a soft voice said.

Adam froze and suppressed a scream. He really needed to stop being so loud.

"Are you done looking at your stupid amulet like it hit you?"

Adam opened his mouth to answer, looking up and stopping in his words. His face held a soft expression, but behind his eyes, Adam could see he was a bit irritated.

"Excuse me, w-what....?"

The smaller boy's eyes widen and he stuttered, clearing his throat. 

"Apologies, my friend. I meant to say, a-are you okay?", he said, the last part sounding like he was a little uncomfortable.

The small boy in front of him looked like a typical nerd. Dirty blonde hair in a bowl cut, was on top of his pale colored head. His eyes were a dark brown. He bore freckles on his face. His pale blue shirt was nicely ironed, and he wore a tie that had red, violet and white stripes on it. He had authentic brown trousers and black business shoes. Yep, totally a nerd. Adam was silent, not able to say anything, so he tried to say "hi". It came out more of a cry for help then a greeting. The smaller boy, laughed at his action as Adam quickly stood up from the floor in embarrassment. It seemed almost like a dry laugh, as if he barely wanted to do the action.

"Never mind. I'm Erin, I'm new to this school. Just came yesterday. You must be Adam, the one my friend Ty told me about in class". Erin put out his hand for a handshake and smiled. It was similar to something he had seen recently, maybe a movie...the smile was so....kind. Adam shook his hand cautiously.

Wait a minute...he talked to Ty? Why?

"You talk to Ty? You realize he's one of-", Adam started to ask, but was interrupted.

"The most "popular" kid in school. Yep! I guess that's what happens when your smart....I can get paid for doing all his homework, pure diamo-I mean gold," he said, the last part coming out louder and harsher then the rest of his sentence. The short kid scratched the back of his head, nervously, repeating the word "gold" harshly several times under his breath. That totally...wasn't...suspicious.

"Okay.....Are you here for the Saturday school?", Adam asked, a soft smile on his face.

"Yea, but I couldn't find the classroom, since I'm a freshman. It seems like a male teacher, Mr. True Universe-?"

"Oh I have him for science class!!I'll show you to his room," Adam said, his mood immediately turning right-side up.

The boy smiled and thanked the upperclassmen, then they started walking to their class.

________

When parting ways before class, Erin and Adam had exchanged numbers and decided to keep contact with each other, even if Adam knew there was a chance he would run into Ty more often. They had made a place to meet up after their classes had ended. That place was by the fountain outside their school. At this point, Adam had been waiting for 20 minutes already and his new friend still hadn't came out the school. So now, he was trying to find him. Walking in the West hallway of their school, he turned the corner and ducked back behind it. He hadn't known that Erin had a locker so soon into his time here. He also didn't understand why Ty was standing by his locker, both of the boys gazing into it, a purple glow in their faces, as Erin fiddled with something inside.

Suddenly, he glowing ceased and Erin smiled, turning to Ty. They were now whispering, as Adam tried to lean closer. Unknown to him, there was a dark tall shadow in back of him, in which touched Adam's head gently and suddenly he could hear Ty and Erin's words clear as day.

"Don't worry dude, it'll all come into place, I got to go, see ya," Ty said with a lazy smirk as he waved, grabbed his bookbag and walked away. Erin closed his locker and sighed in relief. Adam walked out from the corner and decided to greet Erin.

"Heya Erin!!!"

The smaller boy jumped, his sigh turning into a slight yelp. Erin turned around, clear irritation on his face, but it disappeared quickly, realization on his face. 

"H-Hey Adam!," he said looking very tense.

"What were you talking about with Ty over there by your locker?", Adam said kindly, trying to get some information of their previous weird conversation out of his new friend. Unbeknownst to him, Erin stepped back as Adam's amulet started to glow a bit brighter then before. 

"U-Uh...N-nothing just the s-school work I owe him!!! Gotta be getting that cash right dawg," Erin said, making a "cool" people gesture with his hands. Adam stared at him slightly disgusted, knowing he learned it from Ty. Ty had always been weird like that, making up weird "popular" kid gestures as a kid to make him seem more popular then he was. Adam and the other kids always thought he was way too cool to be hanging out with a weird kid like him, but Ty always stood by Adam no matter what happened. Rain or shine, he would be his best friend. Which had made it hurt more when he started bullying him after going missing for months and leaving Adam and both their families worried sick. Adam didn't think he still had that creative mindset like he did when they were kids, but he guessed he was wrong about that too.

"...Dawg? Dude what world are you from? No one says that anymore?" Adam said, putting his hands on his hips, playfully.

The freshman seemed to stutter even more after Adam staying his mistake. Adam's eyebrows furrowed in worry, he hadn't meant to make the situation for Erin worst. Erin finally collected himself after a couple of deep breaths and looked serious once again.

"Then, what do they say....now a days?"

Adam chuckled and sighed, as Erin put his bookbag on his back. Adam adjusted his, careful not to disturb Budder sleeping in his own bookbag. 

"Lets just start with "Buddy" for now Erin. You have a lot to learn."

"Okay buddy!!"He said smiling.

Before, they turned the corner to go home, Adam couldn't help but get one last questioning look at Erin's locker, wondering what in the worlds was in there.

\----------


End file.
